Blade Eclipses
by Fictionstv
Summary: Blade confronts the vampire army during the events of Eclipse and proposes a deal with the Cullens.


The vampire army ran quickly through the forest towards an open field. The scent of Bella's blood on the trees was enough to bring them into a frenzy. Once they had reached the valley, they found a single man between them and their goal. He was dressed in a black cloak, a bullet proof vest, a utility belt filled with weapons, black combat boots, and black sunglasses. He grinned with perfect white teeth, as the vampire army rushed towards him.

He shivered his neck in anticipation. "Exciting."

The vampire army slowed down their approach as they wondered whether to attack him or move past him up the mountain. Blade took from his cloak two submachine guns and pointed them towards the vampires. Bullets whizzed by blasting vampires to pieces as they hit. The vampires screamed in horror as limbs and pieces of flesh were blasted into the air. Some of the braver vampires tried to get to Blade as he was about to run out of bullets.

Blade threw the empty submachine guns on the ground and threw a metallic boomerang. The weapon sliced a vampire's heads off, and went through another's midsection before coming back into Blade's gloved hand. Still, they came closer to him as if they were zombies led by an unseen force. Taking silver stakes, he stabbed a few vampires breaking their bodies in the process. The vampires' attacks were undisciplined where is Blade was an expert martial artist. He stabbed a few vampires, but found them not efficient enough.

Blade was pushed to the ground by a few vampires but they were quickly broken to pieces by a sword. Blade got back to his feet and quickly slashed the rest of the vampires with his sword. Allowing none to escape, Blade slashed side to side and up and down causing the whole valley to be filled with vampire limbs and heads.

Victoria watched in horror as she realized what had happened and quickly ran up the mountain towards Bella. Blade looked at the white dust on his black jacket and shook it off in disgust. "They didn't even bleed."

"Someone's hurt?" Bella asked upon seeing Edward's changed expression.

"No, something's different. I can sense only one mind on the battlefield, but we aren't even in position," Edward said with calm distress.

"What does that mean?"

"It means someone got to them before we did," Edward said grimly. He then turned his head in another direction. "She's close. I can hear her thoughts."

"Seth go. She knew we weren't there but she caught my scent. She knew you would be with me," Edward said as he embraced Bella protectively.

"She found us," Bella realized.

"She's not alone," Edward told her.

Reilly slowly approached the two with an emotionless expression; suddenly Victoria appeared on a tree branch. Things looked bleak for Edward and Bella as they were cornered up against a cliff wall. A twig snapping caused Victoria to snap her head behind her. Reilly also looked behind curiously as the new figure approached.

Blade walked slowly towards the group with his sword ready. Victoria gave Blade a look of fear, but Reilly, who had not witnessed the carnage in the valley, gave Victoria a confused look. "So, you're the one who created this army," Blade smirked referring to Victoria.

"What do you want?" Victoria asked in the hopes she could reason with Blade.

"What do I want? I want to kill you," Blade smiled as he whirled his sword.

"Who is he?" Reilly asked fearfully.

"He's not even a full vampire. Kill him Reilly," Victoria ordered.

Reilly gave Blade a glaring look and suddenly attacked. Blade stepped aside from Reilly's attack and sliced his right arm off. Reilly cried out in pain and grief at losing his arm. Blade then quickly stabbed Reilly with a silver stake cracking his skin like it was made of stone. Reilly stared at the wound and then punched Blade to the face knocking off his sunglasses. Blade quickly regained the momentum by slicing off Reilly's right arm off. Reilly retreated from Blade only to be attacked by Seth. Blade kept his distance as the oversized wolf dragged a screaming Reilly away from the battle.

Victoria suddenly fell on the ground; her head on the ground besides her body. Blade looked at Victoria's body for a moment and then turned his gaze towards Edward. Smiling psychotically, Blade moved past Victoria's body and walked towards Edward.

"Are you going to honor our agreement?" Edward asked Blade.

"I'm thinking," Blade said and then placed his sword on his back.

"What agreement?" Bella asked confused.

"I didn't want to frighten you, so I didn't tell you, but we had a contingency plan in case our plan failed. We contacted a known vampire killer with the promise we would provide him vampires to kill. He agreed after we paid him an extravagant service fee," Edward explained.

"So, everyone is alright?" Bella asked.

"Everyone is fine," Edward replied.

"Was this it?" Blade asked disappointed.

"There are others approaching," Edward said as he sensed the distant minds of the Volturi agents.

"Are they any better than this?" Blade asked.

"They are the best our world has to offer," Edward replied.

"That's more like it," Blade smiled at the prospect.

"I'll show you where they are," Edward invited.

Edward and Bella rejoined the rest of the Cullen family and the wolves. There was some confusion as the Cullens and the wolves looked over the remains of the vampire army. The wolves growled as they saw Blade approaching behind Edward and Bella.

"Its okay, he's with us," Edward told the wolves.

"Glad you could make it on such short notice," Charlisle said politely.

"This wasn't the kind of thing I could turn down," Blade replied.

"The Volturi are almost here," Edward sensed.

"The wolves should leave. The Volturi will not honor our treaty," Charlisle advised them.

The wolves proceeded to ran off into the woods as the Volturi emerged from the mist. "The blond woman is Jane. She has the ability to use her mind to inflict pain. The boy is Alec; he can take away your senses. The larger one is Felix; he has great physical strength, and the last one is Demetri is an excellent tracker. Do not underestimate them," Charlisle warned.

"If they are the like the others this will be too easy," Blade said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Do you intend to really have this happen? War with the Volturi?" Esme asked Charlisle.

"Better to have him on our side than theirs," he reasoned.

The Volturi approached the Cullens and seemed to ignore Blade who was standing off to the side. "Impressive. I have never seen a coven survive an assault of this magnitude," Jane complimented.

"We were lucky," Charlisle lied.

"I doubt that," Jane replied.

"It appears we missed an entertaining fight," Alec remarked.

"Yes, it is not often we are rendered unnecessary," Jane agreed.

"If you had arrived a half hour ago, you would have fulfilled your purpose," Edward said.

"Pity," Jane commented. "You missed one," Jane said as stared at Blade.

The Cullens moved aside as Blade revealed himself to the Volturi. "Enough of the bullshit. I don't have all day," Blade said as he took his sword out.

"Who is this man?" Jane asked displeased.

"He is Blade. Our special guest," Charlisle smiled.

Jane considered Blade, and then realized what had happened. She stared down Blade and hit him full force. Blade fell to his knees as he felt the intense pain. Blade gritted his teeth, and then started laughing. "What?" Jane asked stunned as Blade slowly got back to his feet.

"Felix," Jane called out in alarm.

Felix approached Blade even as Jane continued to inflict pain on him. Blade suddenly took out a device and put it on the ground. The device opened up and flashed ultra-violent rays in all directions. Felix covered his eyes as he was hit; his face and hands sparkled brightly.

"You have to be shitting me," Blade said upon the failure of his weapon.

Felix slammed Blade to the ground with a powerful punch. Blade backed away from Felix as he recovered his senses. "Alec," Jane called for.

Alec grinned as he used his power as well. Blade's sense of sight, hearing, smell, and touch disappeared under Alec's mind control. Felix grinned as he prepared another beat down. Bella watched in horror as Felix began smacking Blade down continuously into the ground while the Cullens stood off to the side.

"Someone has to do something. He'll be killed," Bella lamented.

"There's nothing we can do," Edward said sadly.

Bella wasn't sure what she was thinking, perhaps an instinct hidden deep inside her. Felix kicked Blade away like a rag doll. Jane grinned as she continued to inflict pain on Blade causing him to twitch in agony. Bella suddenly approached Blade and touched his jacket.

"Bella, don't!" Edward said alarmed.

Immediately, Alec's and Jane's abilities were neutralized. Blade got back to his feet and threw a black object at Alec. The black orb attached itself to Alec's forehead. Blade took out a detonator and pushed it. Alec's head suddenly exploded throwing pieces of stone in all directions.

"No!" Jane cried out in horror.

"Thanks kid," Blade said as he readied himself for another round with Felix.

Felix engaged Blade once more; the two fought at super human speeds. Blade slammed silver spikes into Felix's chest but it was not stopping him. Finally, Blade sliced Felix in an upward direction cutting the vampire in half. The two halves of Felix fell apart and broke apart into stony pieces. Jane retreated a few steps as Demetri was her last defender.

Demetri turned away from Blade, and ran away at super human speed. Blade threw a double curved blade at him as he ran. The blade caused him to shatter into stone fragments upon hitting him. Blade then turned to Jane.

Jane hit Blade with her ability, but Blade was not affected by it. He had adapted to the pain; a pain that dwarfed in comparison to the torture he had experienced at hands of other vampires. Blade forced her up against a tree and used stakes to pin her to it.

"If you kill me, the Volturi will hunt you down!" Jane spat.

"I am counting on it. I am going to spare you so you can send them a message. I am going to kill all of you mutha-fuckers. Think you can tell them that little girl?" Blade asked in a patronizing tone.

Jane said nothing as Blade smiled sadistically at her. Taking out a lighter he torched her coat. Jane watched in terror as the flames engulfed her body. The Cullens watched as Jane screamed as the fire consumed her body. As the flames died down leaving behind a burnt up Jane, Blade went back to the Cullens.

"I will keep my truce with you sorry excuses for vampires as long as the Volturi exist. But after I have killed them all, I am going to come for you," Blade said to the Cullens.

"We understand," Charlisle said diplomatically.

"You think you're so tough. Let's go," Emmett said confidently.

Blade opened his coat revealing enough C4 to create a crater where the valley would be. "Keep calm Emmett," Charlisle said softly.

"So, keep that in mind before you change," Blade said pointing at Bella.

"We will be in touch," Charlisle said politely signaling to Blade that he should leave.

Blade shook his head as he saw the stone fragments littered around the ground and then walked away into the sunset.


End file.
